Kingdom Hearts High
by kawaiigurli
Summary: Organization 13 are bullies, Roxas, Namine, Sora, and Kairi are best of friends, Cloud is their homeroom teacher, and who is their principal?
1. Day 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

* * *

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH!" said all of the students at Kingdom Hearts High as the speaker phone finished calling Sora to the principal's office. Their teacher, Mr. Cloud, told Sora to report to their principal's office immediately or else he would put him in Mr. Xemnas' detention room with all of the other Organization 13 hoodlums. Sora quickly got up and ran to the principal's office. While in the waiting room Sora thought to himself "Hmmm. I wonder who the new principal is. I mean after the Heartless incident with Maleficent as principal we all know she can't be in charge again. Hmmm. I wonder if she finished paying for the poor little boy's hospital bill after the _incident_. Oh whatever." His train of thought was broken when the principal's secretary, Minnie, called him in. When he got inside of the small room, he couldn't see the principal's face because the principal's chair was facing the opposite wall. "Ummm... Sir?" "EXCUSE ME!" said a very **womanly** voice. "SORRY MA'AM!" said Sora as he panicked. "That's O.K. I guess, since you haven't even seen my face." "So Miss... ummm...what's your name?" "My name is," said the woman, if she was human, as she turned her chair to face Sora. "Daisy Duck. Very nice to meet you (again) Sora." Daisy said. "Oh! Miss Daisy! Nice to see you again! So can you tell me what's wrong?" asked Sora, eager to know what had caused him the visit. "Oh well, nothing really. I just got lonely and you're the only person I know here. Besides those creeps. You know. The Organization 13 kids?" "Oh yeah. So... Can I go?" "GO? YOU WANT TO LEAVE? YOU KNOW I AM THE PRINCIPAL AROUND!" " Sorry Miss Daisy! I just wanted to go back to class to learn!" "Okay fine!" said Daisy as she called Mr. Cloud. "I'll just notify your teacher that your coming back." "Alright. See ya!" said Sora as he headed for the door. "Weird." He thought.

**LUNCH TIME!**

"So Sora," said Naminé "What was that all about?" "Oh. The new principal, Daisy is one of the friends I met during the adventure so she called me up just to say Hi." Replied Sora as he took a bite out of his bologna sandwich. "Oh really?" said Kairi mockingly. "I thinks that you got in trouble." "No I didn't!" "Then why'd you defend yourself so quickly" Mocked Roxas. "Yeah!" said Naminé and Kairi. Just then the Organization 13 hoodlums walked by. "Losers." Said Larxene as they walked on. Roxas stuck his tongue out secretly to his friends and they laughed. Just then when they laughed the Organization group stopped dead in its path. "Did you say something, punks?" said Marluxia angrily. "NO." said Roxas trying not to laugh. "Good, punks. Cuz if you did." Marluxia was cut off by Axel. "Marluxia. Don't waste your breath on these losers and come on!" "Fine. But next time when they get on my nerves." "Okay, okay I'll let you dice em' but right now we gotta be somewhere."

**END OF DAY 1**


	2. Day 2

**Disclaimer: **Check chapter 1!

* * *

Day 2

Well it's a normal day in Kingdom hearts high, organization 13 is beating up kids that wont willingly turn into nobodies who help them beat up kids that wont willingly turn into nobodies, the gang (Roxas, Naminé, Sora, and Kairi) just hanging out and trying to figure out a way to pull the traditional beginning of the year prank on Mr. Cloud. But wait! Where is Mr. Cloud!

**The field trip or escape of school to look for Mr. Cloud and get away from the sub Mr. Goofy. I mean face it. Who really likes Goofy? NO offense but really!**

"Aw man!" said Roxas who was really excited to pull the prank. "It's okay Rox. We'll get him the day he comes back!" said Kairi consolingly. But would he even come back! Kairi thought in her head.

**One week later** (okay not really, maybe it was like, ummm iunno 3-4 days!)

"WHERE IS HE!" Roxas shouted while going half insane for not pulling the prank. "Listen! I say we go look for!(It's better than going to class...)" said Sora. "I'm in!" said Naminé. "So am I!" said Kairi. "Now Roxas, you're the only one... Hey where did Roxas go?" "MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! MUAHAHAHHA!" "I think we just heard him..." said Naminé. "WHERE ARE YA HUH! TRYING TO HIDE FROM US HUH?" "We better go catch him. I mean he's already a mile away. I mean literally!" said Kairi as they run out the door.

The gang flew their gummy ship all the way to Hollow Bastion, but Roxas had to stay inside the ship because he was insane. Okay.

"Hmmm... I don't feel safe here... I mean it's all dark and creepy, and weird..." said Naminé. "No its not! This is Merlin's place." said Sora. "I know, but there's no white at all!" "Hey! What are you kids doing in here! It's your class time!" said Merlin as he magically popped in. "No one there cares if I miss school," said Sora " I mean I already missed like two years because I was out _saving the world_." "Yeah, and I was kidnapped!" said Kairi with one of those smiles. You know what I'm talking about. One of THOSE smiles! The Kairi smile! The one at the end of the... never mind... anyways... back to the story... " What about that girl who's painting everything white? (Incase you haven't figured this out yet, that girl who is painting is Namine.) "Oh. Well, she came for fun." said Kairi as she smiled again. " Then where is that other boy." Said Merlin trying to wash the blinding white away. "OH, you mean Roxas, well he got totally insane because he couldn't pull the annual prank on Mr. Cloud and so we left him in the car!" said Sora ding one of HIS smiles. While Sora and Kairi were talking about where to look for Cloud, Namine and Merlin were fighting over the white paint and ended up getting it all over which, of course, made Namine happy. And so they left Hollow Bastion to some other place that I will tell you in the next chapter!


	3. Day 3

Sorry about the SUPER LONG delay, but now that I'm bakc, I can sperate my REAL fans from my fake ones! You know, my REAL fans are the ones that will still read my story after all this time! Enjoy!

* * *

Okay! The Gummi ship landed in Wonderland, because SOMEBODY just had to use the restroom, instead of using it while everyone else did at Merlin's house.

Roxas: WELL, SORRY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU GUYS LOCKED ME IN THE CAR!

Whatever, so anyway, we are now in Wonderland.

Naminé: Man! That crazy old man got white paint in my hair! ARGH!

Kairi: Hey Sora, look! There's a bird, but it's not a bird! OOOH! AND THERE'S A FLOWER PERSON AND SOME TREES THAT ARE THINGS AND A BUNNY WITH A CLOCK AND A GIRL IN A DRESS AND- HEY!

The girl in the dress SMACKED into Kairi and they both FLOPPED right into Soar who BANGED into Naminé who... can you guess what happens next? WRONG!!!!!! Naminé does NOT hit Roxas because she doesn't want to touch a guy who is peeing! Did you forget that????

Girl: OH MY! I'm terribly sorry about that!

Sora: That's okay, you-

Girl: Sora? Is that you, Sora??

Sora: yeah, and who are- Wait... Alice???

Girl(who is actually Alice): OH SORA! YOU DID REMEMBER ME!

Alice wrapped her arms around Sora and started to twirl him in a circle. After she set him down and walked over to introduce herself to Naminé, Kairi walked over to Sora.

Kairi: So0o0o0o0... Who is _this_?

Sora: Oh, this is Alice, the girl I helped get out of court in Wonderland when- wait... Kairi, do I hear a little _jealousy_ in your voice?? Hmmmm??

Kairi: What?? NO WAY! WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF THAT GIRL WHEN I OBVIOUSLY _DON'T_ coughcough LIKE YOU!?!?!?!

Sora: Now who said anything about liking me???

Kairi: EEP!

When Kairi failed to hide her jealousy,-

Kairi: I am NOT hiding any jealousy!

Right. Whatever. Okay so when Kari was finished failing to hide her _non-jealousy_, Alice and Naminé had become friends.

Sora interrogated Alice to see if she had seen Mr. Cloud anywhere, but sadly she said no. So Sora, Kairi, and Naminé got on board and flew off to a new world.

Roxas: OK guys, sorry I took so long, but this half squirrel, half slipper thing stole my belt so I had to- Guys??? GUYS??? GUYS?!?!?!?!

Naminé: I have a feeling we forgot something.

Sora: Nah.

Kairi: Is it just me or did it get REALLY quiet in here??

Find out what happens to the gang in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
